


Voracity

by Septistars



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chubby Dark, Feeding Kink, Frottage, M/M, Slight praise, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septistars/pseuds/Septistars
Summary: Dark's been feeling a little down about himself lately, Anti decides to help him out.





	Voracity

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see! ( ´ ▽ ` ) 
> 
> Enjoy some Anti indulging with Dark and a piece of cake.

"Run that by me again, please?"

"I...I wanna feed ya," Anti said, his face slightly tinted just from saying that alone.

The glitch hadn't known exactly when this had started, the first time the thought ran through his mind was when Dark had come home feeling dismal after a meeting with his egos after Bim had, unknowingly, made him feel self-conscious about his weight.

Dark was insecure about the way his body looked, Anti was already very aware of that with the countless times they'd made love. He'd reassured Dark that a bit of chub wasn't going to hurt and he adored his body, there was nothing that _wasn't_ perfect about him.

Still the incubus couldn't help shy away whenever they got started in the bedroom but Anti always did his best to try and ease Dark into feeling better about himself, which led him to think about feeding his boyfriend.

It was also a good coincidence that Anti had recently took up baking since he wanted Dark to come home to some delicious tasting treats. He'd succeeded according to Dark, but Anti wasn't too sure on his judgment just yet.

"Okay?" Dark finally says, "I mean, if you'd want to."

"But do _you_ want to?" Typical Anti, worrying over situations like these.

"Yeah I'd-I'd like you to uh, do that." It's obvious that Dark's just as nervous as he is, so they both decide to wait a little while.

* * *

A few weeks past when Dark comes home to something that smells delicious, his mouth begins to salivate and he's barely in the house.

Anti spins around with a bright grin on his face, he's holding a chocolate cake which has the shiniest glaze on it that Dark's ever seen. The glitch places it onto the table and gives a small, 'tah-dah!' he's clearly happy with his cake and why shouldn't he be? Dark was planning to demolish it.

Dark takes off his coat then hangs it up before sitting at the dining table, normally he'd give Anti a kiss on the cheek when he returned home but that cake was pulling him in, by the smug look on his lovers face, he knew it too.

"Waddya think, Darkiboo? Appetizing enough for ya?" Anti smirks as he comes over to sit opposite Dark, his signature knife is already neatly placed onto the table, ready to cut the dessert.

"It's...wow," Dark chuckles as he goes to swipe a piece of the glaze off with his finger, only for his hand to be batted away by Anti's.

"I don't wanna brag but I'm pretty proud of m'self," Anti picks up his knife and carelessly swings it around before cutting sections of the cake, plating a slice up then placing it in front of Dark.

The incubus momentarily forgets his table manners as he swiftly picks up the plate and takes a bite out of the cake, giving a satisfied moan as he savours the chocolaty goodness.

"Fuck, that's good," Dark says in between bites, of course both the moan and the incubus's words go straight to Anti's groin.

"Glad ya like it, slaved away at the stove all day ta make that for ya." Anti giggles, watching Dark with an amused look.

Once Dark finishes the first slice he's eager for more, only this time Anti climbs onto his lap holding the plate in one hand and a fork in the other. Dark rests his hands on Anti's hips and opens his mouth, both of them giggling as Anti feeds him the first piece of heavenly tasting cake.

Feeding Dark is making Anti more aroused than he'd thought, he feeds him the second piece, then the third and it carries on until there's nothing left on the plate.

The glitches jeans are starting to tighten but Dark doesn't seem to be taking any notice, "You want another slice?" Anti practically purrs out.

Dark shifts in his seat and shakes his head, "Not sure, starting to get full now." He'd maybe fit one more in but that'd be all he could take.

"You can manage one more slice, can't ya? Come on baby, I know you can take it," Anti cooed, he sets the plate back down onto the table and gently rubs over Dark's stomach, biting the inside of his cheek at feeling his slightly pudgy stomach.

Dark gives a content sigh at the hand on his stomach then nods, "Alright one more, but after that I'm done." He smiles, as delicious as the cake was it was also a little sickly with the chocolate filling inside too.

Anti beams then stands a little awkwardly as he plates up the final slice, he settles back onto Dark's lap and begins feeding him again, he's discreetly rubbing into his lovers thigh as his cock is throbbing in his almost painfully tight pants.

There's a moan that comes from Dark as he eats which makes Anti's dick leak bigger glops of pre, that's how he knows he's going to cum soon. He leans in to kiss Dark and hums before pulling away, putting the last remaining piece onto his fork and giving it to his lover.

"Look at ya, my cute lil' demon finishing off his dessert like a good boy." The corner of Anti's lip twitches as he watches Dark lick the fork after he'd finished, swallowing down a moan.

Proud of this, Dark stretches when he's done and gives a groan, "Fuck that was good, I'm definitely coming back for the rest of that cake later." He chuckles but stops to arch a brow at Anti, who's biting his lip and glitching quite rapidly.

He looks down to see that Anti had been rubbing against his thigh without him having noticed, "Did...did you just cum?" Dark looks at him in disbelief, slightly taken aback that Anti came just by feeding him.

Anti gives a groan as he puts the plate and fork down onto the table behind him, leaning into Dark's chest to hide his tinted face as he rubs over his lovers soft stomach, "Maybe.." He mumbles, surprised at himself for managing to cum like this.

Dark can't help but let out a laugh, " _I'm_ the one who's supposed to have the overactive libido, not you." Despite his amusement he presses a kiss to Anti's temple, gently rubbing his hips.

Anti huffs, he looks at Dark with still tinted cheeks then kisses him again, he pulls away to wipe away the leftover chocolate Dark had around his mouth, "Can't help it, ya jus' too much for me, even when ya eat, ya adorable."

The incubus smiles at his glitch, holding him close as he continues stroking his hips, "If you're lucky, I might even let you feed me again later with a bit more...action." He gives a smirk.

Anti eagerly nods at this, "That's somethin' I look forward ta," he awkwardly climbs off of Dark wearing a grim expression, going to change whilst his lover cleans up the table and covers the cake over. This time Anti doesn't bother putting on underwear, knowing what he's in for later.

 

 

 


End file.
